


Acception and Rejection

by MetallicHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice Angel depression, Attempted Suicide, Bendy is a jerk, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Norman is a young cinnamon roll, PAPA DREW - Freeform, Papa Drew to the rescue, Rejection, Sammy is a human, absolutely no one likes bendy, be prepared for what happens, boris would rather eat a rotten tomato than even think about bendy, everyone hates bendy, fatherdaughter relationship between Alice and Joey, like at all, norman gets mad for like the first time, not even boris likes him, well he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicHeart/pseuds/MetallicHeart
Summary: Alice Angel finally turns 20 years old, and Joey allows her to leave the protective walls of their small home to join the rambunctious workshop. It's everything she's ever wanted, and, she gets to meet the biggest star, and her long-term crush, Bendy the Dancing Demon! Hoping for a strong friendship and en eventual romantic relationship, Alice's life long dreams are crushed when Bendy is not at all how he was portrayed in the cartoon. He bullies her and puts her down. This, as a result, causes Alice to go into a serious depression, with everything that comes in the golden package. Will Bendy be able to see the serious effects of what he's doing to Alice, before she makes the move to end her own life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my first story! I just got my account today so woo! I've waited so long! Hopefully people enjoy my writing ^^

Alice smiled big at the studio before her. After 20 long years of waiting, from the day she was born to her finally becoming an adult, finally, father Joey was letting her become part of his fabled cartoon! And, the best part was, she could meet the star himself, Bendy! God, did she crush on him hard. In the cartoon, he was just so cute and charming! Though she was a 'fallen angel', surely, Bendy would be PERFECT for her.

"You have fun now, okay?" Joey patted her shoulder and handed her her purple suitcase. "If anything goes wrong, call me."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes, father."

Joey kissed her on the cheek and got back into his car, driving away, and leaving a cloud of dirt dust in his path. Alice waved as the car disappeared around a turn, and then she smiled back at the workshop. Oh, the fun she would have here! The singing, the dancing, the new friendships... and meeting Bendy! Oh, how fun it would be!

She went up to the door and went in slowly. "Hello? Anyone home...?"

"Hey Alice!" a tall wolf ran up to her and shook her hand. "You're finally here! Welcome!"

Alice laughed. "You must be Boris! Hello!" She gladly returned the shake.

"Let me help you with your bag, I'll take you to your room." Boris took Alice's suitcase and led her down a hall. "Good trip, I hope?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded, and smiled at the thought of Joey singing the whole drive here for her entertainment. "it was a fun ride. I'll really miss him. I'll be sure to call him often."

"Mr. Drew?" Boris questioned. "Yeah, he's a cool mister-mister. Bendy doesn't like him much, but that's typical Bendy for ya."

Alice frowned. "But he'll like me, won't he...?"

Boris nodded. "He should. I wouldn't think he wouldn't...? And even if he freaked out at first it wouldn't be long before he got used to you. You'll fit right in!"

Alice smiled, though worry still flooded her. What if Bendy didn't like her? Did she look okay? She looked down at herself. She really tried to dress up and look nice today... hopefully it was enough.

Boris helped her get settled into her room, and after an hour, she was informed that Bendy was done with his model work and was free to see her. Butterflies filled her chest and she stifled many squeals of excitement. The time has come! Finally, she would meet him! Her nerves went bonkers and her hands shook as she tried to do her hair more nicely. She HAD to look perfect. First impressions were a big deal to her. If anything were to go wrong... well, she would try to fix it. She hoped nothing would. She did happen to have small anxiety attacks every once in a while, but it was only when Joey was trying to teach her something new, like drawing an illusion or editing music. She always wondered why Joey gave her that tidbit of her personality... it probably suits her better than most things. Hopefully that won't bother Bendy.

Alice walked slowly into the theater room. Right ahead, there he was! Bendy, short and adorable as usual, was talking to two taller men, one with black hair and bangs that split in the middle of his forehead, and another that had darker skin and a faded orange ponytail. As Alice came closer, she read the name tags and found the black-haired pale-skinned man was Norman Polk, the company's projectionist and youngest employee, and the orange-haired faded man to be Sammy Lawrence, the music director and someone Joey spoke of often. It was no secret to Alice that Joey favored him. She never found out how Sammy felt about Joey.

Sammy was the first to notice Slice and he smiled at her. "Well well well! There she is! Welcome!" His voice was quiet and tired but enthusiastic. Norman flashed her a big excited smile.

"Oh, she is here!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Welcome, Alice! Welcome!"

She shook the hands of both men. "Aha... hello! Hello! Thank you! Hi Bendy..." She smiled shyly at the demon, only two feet away, who was raising an eyebrow at her. Wait, why was he giving her... THAT look?

"Hi," he said. He looked back up to Norman. "Anyway, about this new cartoon-"

"Bendy," Sammy interrupted, "Alice is here."

Bendy glared at Sammy. "Yeah? And?"

"And so get to know her!" Norman smiled big. It was crazy how his enthusiasm and happiness that came with every second he was breathing was genuine and never-ending. How could someone be so happy? "She's part of the cartoon now!"

Bendy looked back to Alice with an observing look. "Like a what, a waitress or something?"

Alice frowned. "No, I'm your love interest in the show, I heard..."

"WHAT?!" Bendy choked, stepping back. "I barely even know you! This was Drew's idea, wasn't it! It seems like that blonde idiot to just throw something together without asking my thoughts first!"

"Bendy!" Sammy said sternly, "He tried to ask you but you responded with 'Joey, I'm busy ignoring you.'"

"How bad can it be?" Norman shrugged. "I thought it was a cute idea."

"Now hold on...!" Alice tried to say with strength, strength she didn't have, "Joey is not an idiot! He's an amazing father... he's a good man..."

Bendy squinted at her. "Seems like the idiot sent another idiot."

Alice gasped and stepped back. Both Sammy and Norman stepped in front of her.

"Bendy!" Norman yelled, "Apologize!"

"What's gonna make me!" Bendy yelled right back, throwing his arms up. "Not publishing this next cartoon? See if that'll make me!"

Alice winced and covered her face as tears began to run from her eyes. She whimpered and hid more behind Sammy.

"Bendy," Sammy began in a low voice, "if you don't apologize..."

"You'll what? Go crying to your big brave boyfriend Joey?" Bendy crossed his arms. "Like you normally do? He's got nothin' on me either!"

Sammy stood back with a look of disbelief painted on his face. He looked to Norman, who was wearing the same expression.

"I can't believe..." Norman shook his head. "I thought you were better than that..."

Bendy smirks. "Well I'm not. Oh look, she ran off."

Sammy and Norman turned to see that Alice did run off, and they had turned just in time to watch her disappear out the door. Sammy glared at Bendy. "Just wait until Mr. Drew hears about this."

Norman pointed to Bendy. "Even worse! Wait until HENRY hears about this! His best friend disrespecting the new character!"

"Oh whatever!" Bendy rolled his eyes and walked away. "See if I care! 'Cause I don't!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice collapsed on her bed in tears, sobbing loud into her hands and then her pillow. How could Bendy be so mean...? Was it her approach? Her apparel? Did she interrupt something important? She sat up and looked into the mirror near her. Her makeup was a mess, black streaks all around her eyes and cheeks. She gave herself a disgusted look.

"You're a mess..." she said to herself. With a shaky sigh she looked down at her messy pillow. This first impression was not at all good. And it was her fault. It had to be. She would do better next time. She smiled to herself. Surely it was her approach, she could change that! And she would! She just needed to wait until the next day, after this all blew over...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alice awoke with a small smile to the ceiling. "Good morning, ceiling," she said softly. Late last night Sammy and Norman, and later Boris, had come in to check on her and comfort her. Boris was utterly enraged- and he swore that he was gonna give Bendy a good talking to. Alice assured everyone that it was her fault, though, and though she got weird, confused, and sad looks, she was happy with the decision she made. Today, her and Bendy would get along better. She just knew it.

She left her room and did everything that started her day off- makeup, hair done, best dress picked out, breakfast alone. The workshop was bright from the morning's suns light and very quiet. But peacefully quiet. It only aided Alice's positivity.

She walked around and went first to the theater room with the stage. Bendy was there, just as yesterday, only today he was alone, leaning against the stage and reading a packet of paper. Alice smiled big and forced herself to not run up to him out of her pure excitement. Instead she strolled up.

"Hey Bendy..." she began, "How are you today...?"

His eyes looked boringly to her as they had stared at the paper. "Fine. I'm gonna guess you're fantastic."

Alice nodded. "I sure am! I'm excited to start my singing assignments for the cartoon..."

"Hm." Bendy looked back to his packet. Alice tried not to frown.

"I... I'm sorry about last night," Alice joined her hands. "it was rude of me to interrupt..."

"It sure was," Bendy nodded. "maybe you'll think first next time, yeah?"

Alice winced a little. "Yeah... I will..."

Bendy finally looked at Alice. "Alright, is there something I can help you with? Because I'm a little busy right now."

Alice took a small step back. "Ah... I just wanted to apologize for last night... and I wanted to see you..."

Bendy snorted. "Wow... you're hopeless, aren't you?"

Alice said nothing. Bendy smirked at her.

"Well then, maybe you can be made of use. Do me a favor and freshen my water?" Bendy shoved a half empty glass of water into Alice's chest. Alice jumped from being caught off guard, but she nodded and took it.

"S-Sure, Bendy..."

"And another thing," Bendy looked back to his packet. "I can't afford being bothered like you did to me this morning. Try not to do that a lot. Okay?"

Alice bowed her head and turned to leave. "Right... got it..." 

“‘Appreciate it, doll, see ya around,” Bendy said, and that was that. He didn’t thank her when she returned his glass, let alone say anything. What could Alice have expected though?

All day she observed in. She wasn’t trying to be a stalker; she just wanted to see what it was he did all day. He did a lot of reading papers. He did a lot of talking to the employees. Not a lot of dancing and singing, like Alice expected. And speaking on singing…

Alice looked around for her recording room. Today she should have started recording her song for the next big episode that she would make her first appearance in, but she was never given a map of the place. No one ever really spoke to her about her assigned jobs, at that. After she couldn’t find the room, she looked for someone to ask for directions from. As she hoped it wouldn’t be, Bendy was the only person she found. He was sitting in a big office chair, leaned back with his feet up on the desk. He was doodling something in his sketchbook, hiding from everyone’s eyes but his own.

Hesitantly Alice stepped into the office. “Ah… excuse me… Bendy?”

He didn’t look at her. “What?”

“I… don’t know where my recording booth is...” Alice looked down, embarrassed. “Do you mind… pointing me in the right direction?”

Bendy sighed loudly and laughed, tossing his sketchbook on his desk. It was a sketch of him and Henry. “What, no one bothered to tell you?”

Alice shook her head. Bendy snorted.

“I could guess why- I wouldn’t want to make the time to tell you, either. Alright, let’s go.”

Bendy led her down a few dark halls and turns before he opened the door to her booth.

“Ta da, here you are,” Bendy turned to leave. “Have fun-”

“Bendy?” Alice turned to worriedly look at him. “Couldn’t anyone help me get started? Could you show me… how I start this? I… don’t know a lot about this… shouldn’t someone else be recording while I sing?”

Bendy sighed loud again. “Sammy! Come help Alice!”

Alice frowned. “You couldn’t just help me?”

Bendy furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Does it look like I want to?”

Alice stepped back and frowned. She looked down.

Sammy walked in. “If I recall overhearing it, she asked you, Bendy.”

“And I asked you to tell Joey I didn’t want Alice in the show. But you didn’t do that, now did you?” Bendy strolled out of the room, leaving Alice in a shocked silence. Sammy came over to her and hugged her.

“Please don’t listen to him...” he said softly as he ran his fingers through her long black hair. “He has to get used to it. You belong in this show. I know you do.”

Alice sniffed and looked up at him. “Okay...” Immediately then though, did she want to be back at home, cuddling with Joey on the couch, snuggled under a fuzzy blanket, and watching a movie. That comfort would be what helped her now…

“I know what’ll help you feel better...” Sammy pulls his piano-on-wheels closer to the booth and sat. “Let’s start recording! How’s that?”

Alice sniffed again and nodded, forcing a smile. “O-Okay… that sounds nice.”

And so Alice recorded her first song. She forced herself to sing loud and proud and eventually it came naturally, just as when she had sung to Joey. Her voice was so beautiful, all the workers (excluding Bendy, of course) came in to watch her.

“Phenomenal!” Wally Franks exclaimed, “That’s the most prettiest singing I’ve ever heard!”

“Isn’t she great?” Norman exclaimed in reply, “Truly, she’ll be the new star of the show!”

“I wouldn’t doubt it!” Sammy called as his nimble, skilled fingers glided across the keys with such grace. That was one of the things Joey liked very much about him, and why he hired him. His skill was that of Mozart.

Alice smiled as she sang, and once she was done, everyone applauded and cheered. Immediately she felt better, and left the room as bright as when she first came to the studio. Bendy passed by her. He grabbed her arm and spoke quietly yet forcefully in her ear.

“You might be good, but my cartoon doesn’t need a singing angel. You got lucky this time.”

He shoved her away, and Alice watched with a frown as he walked away down the hall behind her. She had glared, but it went away and she smiled. She was lucky. He’d see how great she was soon! Even if it took forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated often, so for people who might actually want to keep reading it, check everyday, lol xD Let me know what you guys and gals think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a popular story but I'm continuing it anyway! Thank you, BATIM Chapter 4!

As days began to pass, Alice continued recording and workers continued to praise her. She would receive pats on the back and her hair would get ruffled by someone’s hand. She really felt like she had a belonging in the workshop, even with Bendy’s often glares and snide remarks. She had her place.

“So!” Norman said happily as he turned his projector toward the set, which was an orchard, “I was thinking I turn the projector and pan in, like this, and go to you. Then the setting will change and it’ll immediately be zoomed in on you after seeing you in the distance. Does that make sense?”

Alice giggled. “Yes, that makes sense.”

“Alright!” Norman smiled big as he flicked a switch on the projector, “Then I’ll let Sammy know that. Anyways!” Norman came and sat on the barstool next to Alice’s. “How are you feeling about your stay here?”

“Well...” Alice shrugs. “It’s good. Most everyone is very kind. I do feel a belonging here, like you guys are my second family.”

Norman smiled and blushed light pink. He brought his hand to his cheek. “Aww… you’re the sweetest thing!” He hugs Alice tightly. “I’m still so excited about you being here and it’s been a whole month! I never want you to leave!” He sits back. “Unless, of course, you decide you need to.”

Alice couldn’t help but giggle at Norman’s little-boy personality, and her giggle developed into a laugh. He was too cute. “Thank you, Norman. I haven’t decided on leaving yet, so I think I’ll stay a while. I’m having too much fun.”

Norman clapped excitedly. “That’s great! I’m glad you’re having fun! Now, I do recall Joey saying he would visit at the end of every month to check up on you. When is that going to be?”

“Seven days,” Alice answered with a smile. She hadn’t ceased with counting down the days to Joey’s visit. Some days, she even found herself counting down the hours. She couldn’t wait to tell him all about the song recordings and and the beautiful sets for the cartoon and the overly friendly workers. She had enough stories to talk for hours, maybe days, on end. Joey would stay one night, though, so she would have to cram it all in somehow.

“Seven days! Wow!” Norman exclaimed, “That’s one more week! I can’t wait to see the old boss again. You know how he took me in working here when I was fourteen!”

Alice watched him with big eyes. “No...”

“Yeah!” Norman clasped his hands together. “I still went to school, but I’ve only ever wanted a job as a projectionist because projectors have always fascinated me to a crazy extent! I ended up building my own.” He pats the side of the projector. “Ol’ lassie’s been with me through thick and thin.”

Alice’s mouth was agape in amazement. “You built that?!”

“I sure did!” Norman smiled proudly and patted the side of the projector again. “Took me months and many late nights! But she works just like a brand new one!”

“That’s amazing!” Alice couldn’t help but jump down and run to the projector, looking at it closely from all angles and touching each part: the edge of the lens, the legs of the tripod, the side of the projector. It was unbelievable that this was handmade, and that someone as bright as Norman could have made it. Norman laughed happily as he watched Alice with her amazement.

“Thank you!” he said, “She still works like a charm.” He sits back on the barstool. “So...how’s the thing with Bendy going?”

Alice’s smile faded. “He avoids me… He does whatever it takes to not talk to me. He still calls me names or says mean things to me.”

Norman frowned. “What’s the worst he’s said?”

Alice winced and looked down. “That I’m a wannabe angel fake that looks like a slut...”

Norman’s eyes widened. Immediately he jumped to his feet and hugged Alice tightly. And Alice returned the tightness, choking as she began to cry hard into Norman’s shoulder. She shook violently, and as her knees went weak, Norman scooped her up and cradled her.

“None of what he said is true, Alice,” he said softly, “I promise, not of it is at all. I’ll make sure he never says anything like that. He will be punished-”

“Norman...” Alice whimpered, “No… please don’t punish him...” 

“I have to!” Norman frowned as he answered, “Alice, my dear, it really does kill me to turn down that request, but it’s been a month and he’s still bullying you. I can not, and I will not, tolerate that. Okay?” Softly, Norman kissed Alice’s temple. “It’s not like I’ll be forcing him into a corner. I’ll just scold him, seriously scold him. I’m mad now.” He gave Alice another tight hug before setting her carefully on her feet. “I will not let him treat you that way. Okay?” In an attempt to comfort her, Norman rubbed Alice’s shoulder. She sniffed and nodded.

“Yes, Norman...” she said in her broken voice, “Thank you...”

That night, Alice hadn’t felt any better. In fact she was far from it, and she felt worse. She hid away in her room, sitting on her bed against the wall, hugging her knees into her chest. She sniffed again and again as she softly cried. No one came to her door to knock to ask her how she was feeling. She could hear laughs, and above all, Bendy’s laugh. What he was laughing about, she couldn’t guess, but at least he was happier. It seemed he really was happier without Alice around.

Something pulled on the inside of her chest, making it ache terribly. It was hard to breathe. Accepting that you’re hated is in no way an easy thing to do, especially if you’re hated by someone you love.

Alice looked at the walls around her. There were a few posters hanging around, either of her or of Bendy, showcasing specific cartoons. Her favourite was of her on a swing, winking at the camera. It pictured her in such a beautiful and magnificent way that sometimes she was even jealous of the girl in the poster. How could that be her?

...one more go. She could give it one more go. 

Alice cleaned herself up and fixed her hair, and out into the hall she went to find Bendy. She looked up and down the hall, and down the hall he was there, talking and laughing it up with Wally and Henry. Wally wasn’t laughing so much, but Henry was. He must not have any idea about what happened… didn’t Norman tell him about Bendy’s behaviour.

The two parted from Bendy and he waved to them, saying “Alright, bye guys!” He turned and stopped once he saw Alice. His eyes were big.

“Oh… hey there.”

Alice didn’t try to smile. She nodded. “Hello...”

Bendy stayed still as Alice approached. Alice then realized she didn’t think of anything to talk about, so she tried to think of something.

“So… the next recording session,” She began, her voice bereft of any sense of happiness, “there’s the once scene where you fall against me on accident.”

Bendy blinks slowly. “Yeah…?”

Alice shrugged. “Well, maybe there could be improvisions to, you know, make it so that doesn’t happen.”

Bendy furrowed his eyebrows. “Why should we change it?”

Alice blinked from shock. “W-Well I thought you wouldn’t want that-”

“Alice,” Bendy began, the angry tone growing in his voice, “you do what the scene tells you to do! I feel like even you could understand that but apparently I’m wrong!”

Alice couldn’t keep it in. “I thought since you hate me you wouldn’t want anything to do with me-!”

“I don’t!” Bendy screamed, “I don’t want anything to do with you! I hate you! Just stay away from me and stop getting in my way!”

And with that, Bendy shoved Alice, and stormed past her. She stood there, frozen. Her chest hurt so bad she couldn’t breathe. Clutching the area between her breasts she limped back to her room. She slammed the door and fell into her bed, sobbing and screaming hard. No one could hear her as they were too far from her room.

He really did hate her. He really didn’t want her around. And for the first time, a morbid thought entered her mind.

She wants to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The serious stuff begins to become more relevant in this chapter, and it'll get worse. Just a warning...

Alice felt tired.

Every day that came passed by slower than the last.

And everything seemed quiet.

Way, too, quiet.

The sounds of the workers talking to her, they were muffled to her. She couldn’t hear them.

The feeling of them patting her back to get her attention, she was numb to it. She couldn’t feel it.

She didn’t react to anything because her mind was just so full, and over-flooding with the dark storm cloud that had taken over it. She couldn’t think of anything else besides what Bendy had been saying to her. Even, after a while, she just couldn’t think. She didn’t recognize it, but she really felt she had just disconnected from reality, from her existence.

And she began to go to bed later and sleep in later.

“Alice...” Sammy gently rubbed the angel’s arm as she lay sunken beneath her blanket, “Alice, Joey will be here today. He’ll be here in an hour.”

Alice groaned and hid her head beneath the blanket, and that was all she responded with. Sammy winced, as Alice had been this way for the past seven days now. Was she sick? Was she missing Joey? What could it possibly be? With someone like Alice… you never really know what’s going on.

“Alice...” Sammy sat down by her and continued to rub her arm, ‘What’s being going on lately? You’ve been so quiet and… off… you’re really worrying me, and everyone’s been asking where you’ve been… are you sick?“

Alice didn’t show her face. “It feels like it. I’ll get over it Sammy.”

Sammy frowned. There’s something more. “Alice… how are you feeling?” 

“Fine.”

“That’s not true...”

“I’m fine Sammy.”

“Alice, please, I’m really worried about you-”

“Don’t be worried about me. I’m just a waste of space. I don’t need to be here. Stop worrying about me.”

Immediately, Sammy knew what the problem was. Bendy. Anger filled him.

“Alice, I’ll go set him straight.”

“Don’t...”

“He keeps hurting you!”

“Sammy, please...” Alice began to cry, “don’t get mad at him… it’s all my fault...”

Sammy stared at the mound under the blanket in shock. Had it really come to be this bad that Alice would blame herself? Truly Alice had done nothing wrong or offending to upset Bendy. She was just herself. Is that what upset Bendy? What exactly upset him? He knew Alice was trying to change scenes so Bendy wouldn’t have to get close to her, but Bendy even got upset at her for that. It was weird, he didn’t want her around or close to him, but he didn’t want her to change the script either. So… what exactly was his problem?

Whatever it was, it doesn’t matter. Bendy had brainwashed Alice. This needs to be stopped.

“Alice, I’m sorry, but I have to do something about this,” Sammy continued to rub her arm, “none of this is your fault. It’s getting out of hand. I’m not gonna let him hurt you anymore.”

Alice whined, to which Sammy cringed. If it’s this bad… Joey’s gonna take her away.

“Alice...” Sammy sighed, “Joey will be here soon...”

“I’ll be ready for him,” was all Alice responded with, and she was still and silent until Sammy left the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice didn’t shower like she wanted to. All she did was brush her hair out. She didn’t bother fixing her makeup. Her dress was wrinkled and her socks weren’t matching. She really didn’t feel like doing anything. She wouldn’t have gotten up from her bed if Norman didn’t call “Hey Alice! Joey’s here!”

Joey frowned when he heard Norman call that. He expected Alice to be anxiously waiting at the door for him, maybe even out front in the workshop’s yard. Maybe she was making last minute adjustments to her hair or makeup or outfit? It was always like her to dress up all nice and pretty for anyone, though she normally was nice and pretty even if she didn’t. Regardless, Joey was excited to see his baby girl after a whole month.

He stepped through the front door, and three workers, Wally, Henry, and Norman, all graciously greeted him, shaking his hand and giving him hugs.

But, Joey noticed they were all frowning. Something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. The other three men frowned at each other.

“Well...” Norman began, “Something’s been going on...”

Joey winced and his chest immediately ached. He knew there was some pain in Alice’s voice during their last phone call, he just knew something was up! Now it’s about to be confirmed… and it’s the last thing he wants to hear about right now.

“What happened?” Joey asked as he went to cross his arms, but instead he hugged himself. He had begun to feel nauseous suddenly, as if he already had an idea of what the answer was going to be, and that it was going to be his worst nightmare.

Norman took a deep breath before answering. “Well… Bendy hasn’t been the nicest to Alice?”

Joey’s stomach flipped. It felt like a ticking time bomb going off inside of him. “Oh no...” he groaned, “What’s been going on?”

Norman explained the bullying situation, and the names Bendy’s been calling Alice. Wally pitched in with him seeing Bendy shove Alice once, and Henry added that this has all been going on since day one. Joey couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to.

At that moment Joey felt many things, like anger and hatred, but above all, he felt strong disappointment. Not just in Bendy, but in the whole situation. Alice had been looking forward to this for so long, to the point where she would lose sleep just because of her excitement. She would tell Joey her fantasies and hopes and everything she was looking forward to do.

From the sounds of it, anything Alice has received out of this new living arrangement is the complete opposite of what she asked for.

“Where is she?” Joey immediately asked. Instead of going to hammer Bendy’s face in, Joey had a strong need to comfort his daughter first. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through, and it’s more important to him than wasting his time yelling at someone who, most likely, won’t listen.

Norman pointed the way to Alice’s room, and Joey practically ran to get there. Once at the door, however, Joey forced himself to calmly knock, as to not let Alice know he was frantic and seriously worried to the point of shaking hands and an aching chest.

“Baby girl?” he softly called, “Are you in there?”

He could hear the creaking of her bed, and the door opened. It took everything in him not to cry; she was a mess.

“Alice...” he began, “come here...”

He knelt and hugged her, and she willingly laid into him, accepting the wall of strong, protective arms and back rubs. She didn’t want to let Joey know what had been going on… but there was just no way she could hide it. The cat had probably been out of the bag since the very start.

Joey cradled her and held her close, rocking her and softly singing to her. She closed her eyes to the words and to the beat of Joey’s heart against her cheek. For the first time in a month, she felt warm, and safe. And, above all, loved.

Joey finished the lullaby, and continued to rock Alice silently.

“Babe,” Joey began after a while, “I heard what’s been going on… are you going to be okay?”

Alice didn’t answer.

“Do you want to go home?” Joey then asked. It killed him to ask it, but he really didn’t want Alice to be so hurt anymore. It was better at his house, with just her and him, singing along to the radio and dancing to every song that played, even if they didn’t know what it was. Back then, Alice never had a care or worry about anything. She was happy.

When Alice still didn’t answer, Joey decided to not keep asking questions, even though his father side was screaming in his head to continue interrogating her. He only wanted to make everything better. And he prayed silently to himself that he would find a good way to make it all better, and that he didn’t decide on something and do it too late that it would tear Alice apart completely. It would kill him to lose her to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be continued. More tags will be added. I hope you all enjoyed this! It's my first post after all. More stories will come along too! I'm also into Cuphead so expect some stories of that too :)


End file.
